


The Roadhouse

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Series: The Roadhouse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 22:06:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5682511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hello my dear human! You’re blog is amazing! Could you possibly do an Ash x Reader where she’s his wife, and they meet the Winchesters together and she’s there in all the scenes with Ash? yes? no? maybe? please? AND I noticed you haven’t written any Ash smut. Could you please write one??? Maybe for the side character event thingy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Warnings: Language, smut, unprotected sex

Fic:

“Hi, we’re looking for Ellen,” a tall, attractive man says as he approaches the bar.

“And you are?” you ask as you dry a pint glass with a rag.

“I’m Sam and this is Dean,” the man says, gesturing to the man a few steps behind him.

“Ellen,” you shout, “There are some people here looking for you.”

“Tell them I’ll be right out,” she shouts back.

“She says she’ll be right out,” you tell them as you continue your work of cleaning the glasses, “I’m Y/N by the way.” You hold your hand out and shake each of their hands.

“So, you work here?” Dean asks as he takes a seat at the bar.

“No,” you say, quietly adding, “I’m not supposed to be back here so don’t tell anyone.” Dean laughs.

“So, is this your only job or …” Sam asks, his words trailing off.

“If you’re asking if I hunt, the answer is yes” you answer, “Well, once in a while. I mostly help with research and information though.” You can see Jo sneaking around behind the men, holding a gun. She nods to you and you casually let your hands fall under the bar, grabbing the shotgun stashed there.

“That’s exactly what we’re here for,” Dean says.

“You’re looking for ‘Dr. Badass then,’” you tell them.

“Sorry, come again?” Dean asks. Jo moves up behind Dean and presses her gun against his back. You pull the gun from the bar and point it at Sam. “I hope that’s a rifle,” Dean says.

“No, I’m just happy to see you. Now don’t move,” Jo says.

“No problem,” Dean says, “Though if you’re going to point a gun at someone, don’t put it right against their back. It makes it really easy to do this…” Dean spins around and grabs the gun from Jo’s hands. She quickly punches him and takes the gun back. “A little help Sam?” Dean asks, holding his nose.

“Ah, I can’t,” Sam answers, I’ve got two guns on me.“

"Who the Hell are you?” Ellen asks as she enters the room, brandishing a shotgun and pointing it at Sam.

“Whoa,” Dean says, holding his hands up defensively, “I’m Dean and this is my brother Sam.”

“Winchester? John’s kids?” Ellen asks, lowering the shotgun, “We’ll son of a bitch."Both you and Jo lower your guns as Ellen makes introductions. You put your gun back under the bar before you wrap some ice in a towel and hand it to Dean.

"You called our dad and said you could help him,” Dean says, “What exactly were you referring to?”

“The demon,” Ellen answers, “I heard he was closing in.”

“And how exactly did you hear that?” Dean asks.

“I run this bar,” Ellen says, shrugging her shoulders, “Hunters come in here with information including your dad at one point. John was like family once.”

“Then why haven’t we heard of you before?” Dean asks.

“I wouldn’t know, you’d have to ask him,” Ellen says.

“Why do we need your help?” Sam questions.

“Hey, if you don’t want my help then, by all means, feel free to leave. Don’t let the door hit you in the ass on your way out. But John wouldn’t have sent you if …” Ellen answers, “He didn’t send you did he? Is he alright?” Neither of the brothers answer for a moment.

“No, he’s not,” Sam finally answers, “We think it was the demon.”

“I’m so sorry,” Ellen says to Dean, “I know you and your dad were close.”

“I’m fine lady,” Dean says.

“So,” Sam says, changing the subject, “If you can help us, then we can use all the help we can get.”

“Well, we can’t help, but Ash can,” Ellen says.

“Who’s Ash?” Dean questions.

“Ash!” Ellen shouts. Ash sits up from where he’d been snoozing on the pool table.

“What is it?” Ash asks, “Is it closing time?”

“That’s Ash?” Sam questions.

“Yep,” you say, “Don’t let him fool you, he’s a genius.”

“You’ve gotta be kidding me,” Dean says, “He’s no genius, he’s a Lynyrd Skynyrd roadie.”

“Don’t underestimate my man,” you warn.

“I like you,” Ash tells Dean as he moves to stand behind you and wraps his arms around your waist, “As long as you haven’t been hitting on my girl.” You can’t help but giggle as Ash kisses your neck.

“Thanks,” Dean says, “I guess.”

“Just give him a chance,” you tell them. Sam pulls out a folder and slaps it on the counter.

“This is about a year of our dad’s work,” Dean says, “Let’s see what you make of it.”

Ash rests his chin on your shoulder and begins rifling through the papers. You help him sort them into groups, each pile corresponding to a different omen.

“This is crazy,” you say quietly.

“Nobody can track demons like this,” Ash adds.

“Well, our dad could,” Dean says.

“There are non-parametrics, statistical overviews, prospects and correlations, I mean.. damn! They’re signs,” Ash says, “Omens. Uh, if you can track 'em, you can track this demon. You know, like crop failures, electrical storms… You ever been struck by lightning? It ain’t fun.”

“Can you track it or not?” Sam asks.

“I think I can with this,” Ash says, “But I’m going to need some time … say fifty one hours.” Ash picks up the sorted files and shuffles them back into the folder. “Wish me luck Baby,” Ash whispers into your ear.

“I would, but I know you don’t need it,” you whisper back. Ash smirks before kissing your cheek playfully. He lets his arms slip away from your body and takes a step back.

“Hey, man,” Dean says

“Yeah?” Ash asks.

“I, uh, I dig the haircut,” Dean answers.

“All business up front, party in the back,” Ash says. You ruffle his hair before he can get out of reach, making both of you laugh. Ash makes his exit and heads off to your bedroom.

Ellen moves off to clean one of the tables and Jo gives you a look. You nod and take your work down to the other end of the bar, Sam follows shortly after.

“So, you and Ash huh?” Sam asks.

“Yep,” you respond, “Why do you say it like it’s a surprise?”

“No, it’s just, isn’t he a little strange?” Sam asks, you laugh at the question.

“A little,” you admit, “But that’s part of why I like him.”

“How did you meet?” Sam asks, trying to keep the conversation going.

“We met back in two thousand one when he stumbled in here out of the rain,” you answer, “I was working at the bar and he walks right up, telling me that he was dirt poor, didn’t have a car or a home, no place to go, and all he owned were the clothes on his back. Long story short, we talked and I thought he’d be a good fit here so I put in a good word with Ellen and she let him stay.”

“And then you started dating?” Sam questions, already knowing the answer.

“Yep,” you respond, “And then I married him.” You hold up your left hand and flash him the wedding ring you always wore on your ring finger.

“Oh, wow,” Sam says, “Well, congrats.”

“Thanks,” you laugh, “So, how did you and Dean find this place?”

“We got a call from Ellen and I traced the call back to here,” Sam says, shrugging his shoulders like it was the easiest thing in the world.

“So you’re smart too then,” you say, “You and Ash should get together sometime and share secrets of the trade.”

“Yeah,” Sam says, “If he’s brilliant like you say he is.”

“Trust me,” you say, “He’s the smartest man I’ve ever met.” Sam is about to say something, but Ellen calls him over. You nod to him and quickly finish your work. As soon as you’re done, you sneak off to your room to find Ash.

You shut the door quietly and sneak up behind Ash. “How’s it going?” you ask as you drape your arms over his shoulders and let your hands run down his chest.

“You know,” Ash says, “Coding is coding.” You watch as Ash’s fingers fly across the keys of his laptop.

“Anything I can help with?” you ask, nipping at his ear.

“You can stop being so damn gorgeous,” Ash says, trying to ignore the way you touch him.

“And why would I go and do a thing like that?” you ask playfully.

Ash’s hand flies up from the keys and wraps around the back of your neck, pulling you closer so he can kiss you. His lips move roughly against yours for a brief moment before he pulls away. “You’re right,” he says, “That would be stupid; but I do have a lot of work to get done and you’re extremely distracting.”

“Do you want me to leave?” you ask as you pepper his neck with kisses. You can tell he’s running a debate with himself in his head.

“No,” he finally says, “But I need to get this done. It shouldn’t take me long. What if you go and take a nap while I finish this and I’ll wake you up when I’m done.”

“Sounds fair,” you say, kissing his jaw line, “You were passed out on the pool table the whole time I was working.”

“I wasn’t passed out,” Ash complains.

“Uh-huh,” you say, kissing his lips one last time before you make your way to the bed and sink down onto the mattress. Ash glances longingly back at you as you lie down, but his attention quickly turns back to his work. The steady click - clack of keys lulls you to sleep.

When you wake, you glance over at your alarm clock and find that three hours had passed. The clicking of keys continues in a steady stream as Ash continues working on his computer programming. “Ash, Baby, come to bed,” you say, groaning as you turn over in bed.

“Half an hour,” Ash says, “I’m almost done with this part.” You sigh as you settle back into the bed. If you had to wait for him, you would, but that didn’t mean you had to be happy about it.

“Ash,” you complain after a half an hour has passed, “What are you doing?”

“Just ten more minutes,” Ash says, “I’m almost done, I promise.” You slip out of bed and begin pulling your clothes off as quietly as you can.

“You said you were almost done a half an hour ago,” you point out, “You don’t have to finish the whole project all at once; you can take breaks you know.” You cup Ash’s cheek and pull his gaze away from the screen. When he sees your naked body, his eyes go wide and his lips part slightly as he pushes his chair away from the desk.

“Five minutes,” he says, “I can work faster.” You give him a wicked smile as you pull one of his hands away from the keyboard. Ash watches as you straddle his lap, but makes no move to stop you.

“Keep working,” you tell him. Ash licks his lips and bites the lower one as he turns his attention back to the screen. You bring your lips up to his neck and suck the skin lightly. Ash moans as you drag your nails along his scalp and twist your fingers into his hair. His breath hitches as you kiss his pulse point before sucking the skin between your teeth and laving your tongue over the spot. You rock your hips down, grinding yourself against him, and his typing falters.

“Y/N,” Ash warns, “The more you distract me, the longer this will take.” You smile against his skin.

“You take your time and so will I,” you tell him. Ash groans as you rock your hips against him again. He places a hand on your lower back, holding you against him as his other hand continues typing. You can feel him growing hard beneath you and it only makes you press against him harder. Ash struggles to pull his hand away from you as he continues typing with both hands. His fingers fly across the keys, typing like a mad man as he tries to finish his programming as quickly as possible.

You grind yourself against him, relishing in the soft sounds you pull from his lips as you kiss his neck and drag your fingers down his chest. Pressure builds in your stomach and you if you weren’t careful, you’d make yourself cum just from teasing him. After a while, Ash finally pushes the chair away from the desk and his hands find your hips.

“There, done,” Ash says before crashing his lips against yours. You move your fingers down to his belt and unbuckle it before pulling it through the belt loops. The belt clinks as it hits the floor. Ash groans as you cup him through his jeans, his hard length straining at the material. “You’re gonna be the death of me Baby,” Ash tells you.

“You say that all the time,” you respond, “But you should know by now, I just want to take care of you.” You unbutton his pants and pull the zipper down before reaching into his pants and boxers. He hisses as you wrap your hand around his dripping cock and pull it free of its confines. You use the precum that’s leaked from him as lubricant as you pump your hand over his shaft. Ash groans again, his head falling back as you rub your thumb across his slit.

“Y/N,” Ash groans, his hands help to lift you up as he lines himself up with your entrance. He lowers you down onto himself, filling and stretching you. The feeling of him inside you is enough to push you over the edge; the pressure in your stomach spilling over and sending pleasure coursing through your veins. “Damn Y/N,” Ash groans as he tries to keep himself still, enjoying the feeling of your walls clamping down around him. Once your orgasm has passed, Ash pulls himself from you and crashes his lips against yours.

Ash’s hands twist into your hair as he pulls you forward and coaxes your lips apart with his own. His tongue slides into your mouth and presses against your own as he lifts you from the chair. He wraps your legs around his waist and carries you to the bed, shedding his clothes along the way. When he lays you back against the bed, the only things he’s wearing are his necklaces. You grab the chains around his neck and pull him down over you as he settles between your legs.

“I need you,” Ash groans. He draws your earlobe between his teeth and tugs gently.

“Need you too Ash,” you groan back. One of Ash’s hands moves up to the headboard, supporting himself as he lines the tip of his cock up with your entrance. You drag your nails along his scalp and down his back as he thrusts into you, filling you to the hilt before pulling back out. He thrusts into you over and over again, filling you completely each time.

The sound of your moans fills the room alongside the slap of skin on skin, the creaking of the bed, and Ash’s grunts and groans. Each of his thrusts causes the pressure in your stomach to build again. Ash’s hand falls from the headboard and his forearm comes to rest beside your head, his fingers twisting into your hair.

You wrap your leg around his waist, giving him a new angle to thrust at. He hits your g-spot with each thrust, causing you to cry out. “Ash,” you moan, your back arching off the bed. Ash’s free hand finds yours and your fingers intertwine with his. He nestles his face into the crook of your neck, his body sliding against yours as he fills you again and again.

“Y/N,” he groans against your neck. His lips find your skin and his muscles tighten as his thrusts become more and more erratic. You bring your free hand up to his hair and tug lightly before you slide it down his back, holding him to you as your walls begin to tighten around him. His cock twitches inside you and his hand holds yours a little tighter. “Come on Baby,” Ash groans before leaving a mark on your neck, “I wanna feel you cum around my cock again.”

You moan his name as his words push you over the edge. Your back arches again, molding your body to his as you cum hard around him. Ash grunts and groans your name as he follows you a few thrusts later. His cock pulses as he spills himself deep inside you.

Ash’s breaths caress your shoulder as his breathing comes back to normal. His lips pepper your shoulder and neck with kisses as he pulls out of you slowly. He rolls onto the bed next to you and snakes an arm beneath your neck and around your waist, pulling you towards him. “I love you Y/N,” Ash mumbles against your lips. His fingers run down your left arm until they meet the ring on your finger.

He brings your hand up to his chest and presses it over his heart. “I love you too, you sappy dork,” you giggle. He coaxes your lips apart with his own before slipping his tongue into your mouth. You slide your hand up his chest, letting your fingers play with the chain of his necklace. Ash breaks the kiss before sitting up to look at his computer screen.

“I should get back to work,” Ash sighs, “The coding isn’t going to write itself.”

“The downside of having a genius husband,” you say before pulling him in to kiss him again, “Go finish your coding. Just don’t overwork yourself like you always do. If you need a break, you know where you find me.”

Ash kisses you before slipping out of bed and pulling the sheets up around you. “I’ll work for a few more hours and then I’ll come back to bed, I promise,” Ash tells you. His hand slips through yours as he moves back to the desk. The click - clack of keys picks up once again. You smile to yourself as you drift back off to sleep; sure, there were downsides to being married to a genius, but there were definitely perks too.


	2. Prequel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a prequel to “The Roadhouse,” basically showing how Ash and the reader met and got together.

Warnings: Mention of deceased family, language, smut, oral

Fic:

Thunder claps outside the Roadhouse and rain patters constantly against the walls and roof. You clean up the bar while Jo tries to escort the last straggling customers out of the building. “Well, I’m done, do you need any help?” Jo asks when she comes back.

“No, I’m almost done, but thanks anyway,” you respond.

“Ok, I’ll be in the back I’d you need me,” Jo tells you before heading to the back of the building. You smile and nod your head as you continue wiping off the bar top.

After a time, you hear the front door creak open before footsteps sound on the wooden floor. Ellen and Jo should both be inside already, so you look up to see who the intruder is. “Sorry, we’re closed,” you shout to the man. The man gets closer and you decide to reach for the shotgun under the bar. “I said we’re closed,” you repeat.

“Is there any way I could stay inside just for a little while?” the man asks.

“What do you want?” you ask, afraid this guy might be here to rob you. He’s tall with light hair cut in a mullet and a shirt with the sleeves ripped off. Rainwater drips from his hair and he’s drenched from head to toe.

“Just a place to sit down for a little while,” the man says, “I’ve been walking for what seems like an eternity.”

“I suppose you can sit at the bar,” you say, letting your hand slip from the gun. You weren’t sure if you could trust him, so you wanted him where you could keep an eye on him. “You’re not from around here are you?” you ask.

“No, how did you guess?” the man says jokingly.

“We get a lot of drifters through here,” you say, “And I know the locals fairly well.” Most of those drifters were hunters, but you decide to leave that out incase this guy didn’t know about that world.

“I’m Ash,” the man says as he takes a seat at the bar.

“Y/N,” you respond, holding out a hand and he shakes it. “So, where are you from?” you ask.

“Well, it’s a long story, but I started out at MIT and just kept walking from there,” he responds.

“Wait, you mean MIT as in the college in Boston?” you question.

“Yep, that’s the one,” he answers.

“And you walked all the way from there to here? Why?” you ask.

“Well, I was a student, but I got kicked out for fighting,” he admits, “I didn’t have a car so I just started walking and I didn’t stop.”

“Oh,” you say as you finish cleaning the bar, “Would you like a drink?”

“I can’t pay,” he says, “I’m broke. The only things I own are these clothes.” He gestures to himself.

“It’s on the house,” you tell him, “What would you like?”

“You’d do that?” he asks and you nod your head, “Well thanks, got any PBR?”

“I might,” you respond. You head off to where you keep the bottles of beer, grabbing a bottle of PBR for Ash and a bottle for yourself. Coming back to the bar, you see Ash run his hands through his wet hair, sitting there in the only clothes he owns. “Here you go,” you say as you pop open the bottle and hand it to Ash.

“Thank you,” he says, “You don’t have to do this you know?”

“I know, but I want to,” you respond as you open your own bottle, “So, you’ve walked all this way, where’s your destination?”

“Don’t have one,” Ash tells you, “I’ll just keep walking until I can find a place to stop, a home I guess.”

“Ever run into any trouble?” you ask, trying to see if he was a hunter.

“You mean other than the fight back at MIT?” he asks, “Naw, nothin’ much.”

“Well, that’s a bonus,” you say, “I bet you’ve seen a lot.”

“Sure,” Ash says, “Lots of towns and people, some better than others.” He tips his bottle at you and leans towards you. “What kinds of things have you seen?” Ash asks, “I bet you’ve seen some shit, working in a bar and all.”

“Oh, you have no clue,” you say, taking a sip of beer. Ash chuckles.

“How does someone like you end up in a place like this?” Ash asks.

“Someone like me?” you question.

“Someone so pretty I mean,” Ash clarifies. You can feel your cheeks get hot and you try to hide behind your bottle.

“I, uh, my parents knew the owner, Ellen,” you tell him.

“Knew?” Ash questions.

“Yeah,” you say quietly, “They passed away when I was younger and Ellen took me in, practically raised me. So I work here now, it’s the least I could do to pay her back. Besides, I’m friends with her daughter so the work can be pretty fun.” You decide it’s probably best to leave out the fact that your parents were killed by demons.

“I’m sorry,” Ash says, “I didn’t mean to pry.”

“Don’t worry about it,” you tell him, “You didn’t know.”

“You probably want to get rid of me, don’t you?” he asks before taking a swig of beer.

“You’re not so bad,” you tell him, “Especially since I can actually talk to you without worrying about you falling off that stool. Most people who come in here are drunk off their asses within twenty minutes of walking in that door.”

“Then I guess I should go before I have a chance to make a worse impression than the one I’ve already made,” Ash says. He places his empty bottle on the counter and starts to stand up, but you catch his wrist. He looks down at your hand before looking back up at you.

“Ash, wait,” you say, “Do you have anywhere to stay tonight?”

“Don’t worry about me,” he says, “I’ll find a place.”

“Maybe you could stay here,” you say, “If you wanted to that is.”

“Yeah? You’d do that?” he asks.

“Well, I’ve got to ask Ellen, but I can put in a good word for you,” you tell him.

“Thank you Y/N,” Ash says.

“Well don’t thank me yet,” you say, “Stay here and I’ll go talk to Ellen.”

***

When you wake in the morning, you get ready to set up the bar for the customers who will be arriving later. Ellen had set up a room for Ash to use for the night and you weren’t sure if he’d be there when you woke up. Once you’re ready, you make your way to the front of the building to find Jo talking to Ash. “Oh, good morning Jo, Ash,” you say as you enter the room.

Jo gets up from the table and walks to where you are. “Bringing home strays now are we Y/N?” Jo whispers playfully.

“Shut up,” you whisper back. She laughs quietly as she walks away. You roll your eyes as you move to the table where Ash sits.

“So, I see you’ve met Jo,” you say as you take a seat.

“Yeah,” Ash says, “She’s, ah, she’s interesting.”

“And why’s that?” you ask.

“She told me some things about you,” Ash says, “I’m not sure if I believe them or not, so I guess I should ask you.”

“What exactly did she tell you,” you ask, all amusement leaving your voice.

“Well, she said she’s jealous of you,” Ash says, “Casue you’re a hunter.”

“Yeah, I hunt once in a while,” you say, failing to mention what you hunt.

“But she said you hunt monsters,” Ash says, “As in ghosts and ghouls.” You swallow thickly. Jo was your friend, but right now you felt like you could kill her.

“You don’t believe that do you?” you ask.

“Should I?” Ash inquires. You pause for a moment, considering what you wanted to say. For some reason, you didn’t want to lie to him.

“When I’m not working in the bar, I’m usually working on a hunt,” you tell him, “I don’t just hunt ghosts and ghouls. I go after all kinds of monsters; vampires, werewolves, demons. Especially demons, they were the monsters that took my parents from me.”

“So it’s true,” Ash says, “You hunt the supernatural.”

“And you believe me?” you ask, “You don’t think I’m crazy?”

“Like I said last night, I’ve met a lot of people,” Ash says, “And you don’t seem crazy to me.”

“Well I think that’s the nicest thing anyone’s ever said to me,” you say jokingly.

“I could help,” Ash says.

“Ok, now I’m starting to think you’re crazy,” you say.

“No, I’m serious,” he says, “I probably shouldn’t go on the hunts, because I’m not trained, but I could help with information. I’m good with computers. Maybe I could help with research or tracking or something.”

“Ash, this isn’t really a life you want to get involved in,” you tell him, “I’ve lost people, my parents for one. Ellen won’t even let Jo hunt because she thinks it’s too dangerous.”

“So you want me to leave,” Ash summarizes.

“I didn’t say that,” you respond, “This is your choice. If you want this life, then you can have it, but I want you to know it’s not glamorous. It’s not something you should rush into.”

“Do I look like I’ve ever lived a glamorous life?” Ash asks, earning a laugh from you, “Besides I know what I want and I want to stay.”

“Have you told Ellen and Jo about your plans?” you ask.

“Yep,” Ash answers, “Ellen already said that there’s a place for me here if I want it.”

“I guess we’ll be seeing a lot of each other then won’t we?” you ask.

“Unfortunately for you,” Ash comments.

“I wouldn’t say that,” you respond.

***

In the next few weeks, Ash works on building himself a computer from scrap he finds at the junkyard. You like to watch him work and he lets you sit nearby as he builds the machine. You’d grown close to him in that time and you were happy he’d decided to stay. When Ellen and Jo were in the same room, you tried to tone it down, but when it was just you and Ash, the two of you flirted shamelessly. He made it clear that he liked you and you did the same for him, it was just hard to do anything about it with Jo and Ellen always around the corner.

“Y/N, Ash,” Jo says, catching your attention, “Mom and I are headed out to the store, do either of you need anything?”

“No, I’m good, thanks,” you say before looking at Ash.

“As long as we’re stocked up on PBR, I’m good,” Ash says.

“Ok, well, we’ll see you later,” Jo says.

“See ya,” you and Ash say at the same time.

Ash turns back to his computer and continues working on it. You watch his fingers move as he puts each part in its place. “Ouch,” Ash says as he cuts the tip of his finger on one of the pieces.

“Let me get you a Band Aid,” you say.

“Don’t worry about it,” Ash says. He sucks his finger into his mouth before pulling it out and examining it. “It’s not that bad,” he says, “But I think I need a break.”

“I’ll go grab you a beer,” you say, but Ash stops you.

“Actually, I was thinking that we could play a game of pool,” he says.

“Sure,” you say. You head over to the table and grab a cue, Ash following close behind. “So,” you begin, leaning against the table, “Are we playing just for fun, or is there a prize for the winner.”

“I think it’s more interesting if we make a bet,” Ash says slyly.

“What did you have in mind?” you question.

“Well, if I win, I think I’d like to see you on your knees,” Ash says casually. You raise an eyebrow and swallow thickly.

“And if I win?” you question.

“I’ll make you feel better than you’ve ever felt before,” Ash says, a hint of a promise in his voice.

“You’re sure of yourself aren’t you,” you say quickly, “Deal.” A smirk crosses Ash’s lips.

“Would you like to take the first shot?” Ash asks, gesturing to the table. He stands behind you as you line up the cue for the first shot. You weren’t the greatest pool player, so you were expecting to lose, not that you really minded. “You should hold the cue like this,” Ash says as he presses himself against your back. You can feel him reposition your hands, but all you can focus on is the feel of his front pressed against your back. He guides your hand forward and the cue sends the cue ball forward, breaking the group of pool balls at the other end of the table.

The two of you go back and forth until you get down to the eight-ball. It’s your turn and you can feel your hands shake in anticipation. “Is someone excited?” Ash asks. He sneaks around behind you, grabbing your hips and making you jump. You gasp and the cue hits the cue ball, sending it straight into the corner pocket.

“Jerk,” you say, turning in his grasp. He chuckles before he leans in, his lips capturing yours. You instantly melt into the kiss and his arms wrap around your waist, pulling you against him.

“This game is taking too long,” Ash mumbles, “I forfeit.” You let your hands trail up his chest and you wrap your arms around his neck.

“You only forfeit because you know I was winning,” you mumble back, though you had a sneaking suspicion that he let you win. Ash smiles against your lips and one of his hands moves up to twist into your hair. You tilt your head to the side and part your lips, allowing Ash to deepen the kiss. His tongue maps out your mouth, sliding against your tongue and along your teeth. You only break the kiss when you need breath. “Remind me, what exactly did I win again?” you ask breathlessly.

Ash smirks and lets his fingers wander down to the button of your pants. He waits a moment, waiting for your permission. You lick your lips and draw the bottom one between your teeth. Ash takes that as permission and he unbuttons your pants and pulls down the zipper.

“Here,” Ash says, guiding you backwards towards the pool table. He helps you up onto the edge of the table and he stoops down to grasp your ankle. Ash pulls your shoe from your foot and drops it to the ground before doing the same to the other. He leaves a trail of kisses up your jean covered leg, making you giggle.

His fingers hook into the waistband of your jeans and you lift your hips, allowing him to pull them down. Ash’s eyes turn dark as his hands grip the hem of your shirt. You lift your arms and Ash pulls the material over your head before tossing it on the pool table. “Damn you’re beautiful,” Ash says as he takes in the sight of you. He reaches behind you and unhooks your bra clasp before pulling the straps down your arms.

His lips meet yours as his hands slide up from your hips to your breasts, cupping one in each hand. “Ash,” you hum as his lips move down your neck, leaving a trail of kisses down to your breast. His eyes flick up to meet yours as he sucks your nipple between his teeth. “Oh Ash,” you moan. His tongue flicks your nipple before he switches to the other bud.

“How am I doing so far?” Ash asks, kissing down the valley between your breasts.

“You’re ok,” you tease even though you can feel your panties getting damp, “But you could do better.” Ash seems to take that as a challenge. He kneads your breasts as he kisses down your abdomen and along the waistband of your panties.

“You’re gonna regret saying that,” Ash says before he takes the elastic band of your panties between his teeth.

“Is that a promise?” you ask as you lift your hips, allowing him to pull the material down. Ash groans as he drops your panties to the floor and kisses his way back up your bare leg. He takes your ankles in each hand and lifts them up, placing your heels on the table’s edge so that you’re spread wide open for him.

“So gorgeous,” Ash groans, his hands sliding from your ankles up to your knees and down your thighs to your waist, “So wet for me aren’t you?” You hum as you watch Ash kneel down before you. He kisses up one thigh and then the other before his lips hover above your clit.

“You know, technically you didn’t win,” Ash says, pulling away slightly. You reach down and wrap a hand in his hair.

“It’s too late, you forfeit already,” you say, not wanting him to stop. Ash smirks before leaning in and wrapping his lips around your clit, sucking lightly. “Mmm, Ash,” you moan. He leaves a long, broad stripe along your folds before sucking your clit between his lips again.

“You taste so good,” Ash groans against you, sending vibrations straight to your core. He pulls one of your legs over his shoulder and he ravishes you. Ash licks, sucks, and kisses, eating you out like a man starved. It’s like he knows how every little move he makes will affect you. You moan loudly, but try to quiet yourself by biting down on your fist. “Don’t do that,” Ash growls, “I wanna hear how I make you feel.”

His lips return to your clit and you moan loudly as you lean back, placing your hand against the felt table top. Ash brings two of his fingers up to your entrance and he teases your folds, making you moan and whimper. He hums against your skin and your fist tightens in his hair, holding him close. You buck your hips lightly, seeking more friction, which Ash happily gives to you.

You gasp as Ash pushes two fingers into you, sliding and curling them against your walls in search of the spot that will drive you crazy. “Oh fuck Ash,” you moan as he finds your g-spot. You can feel him smile against you as he curls his fingers against your g-spot, one after the other over and over again. Your walls begin to grow tight around his fingers as the knot in your stomach coils.

He draws your clit out between his teeth before he sucks it harshly. “Ash, I’m close,” you groan. It only makes him work harder. Ash pumps his fingers in and out of you vigorously. That combined with the way he licks and sucks makes the knot in your stomach break. “Ash!” you shout as your walls clamp down around his fingers. Your back arches as you grip his hair tightly.

Ash laps up everything you have to give him as he helps you ride out your orgasm. He pulls his fingers from you and sucks the digits between his lips as he looks up at you. “So sweet Y/N,” he hums before leaning in to kiss your thigh. He kisses his way up your abdomen and over the curve of your breast before kissing his way up your chest. “I’ll have you know, I let you win,” he whispers as he reaches your ear, “I’ve been wanting to do that for a while.”

“Didn’t you want to win?” you ask as innocently as possible.

“Well, I did win in my own way,” he says between leaving kisses across your collarbone. You let your legs dangle over the edge of the table again before you fist a hand in his shirt and pull him forward.

“You have entirely too much clothing on,” you say as you kiss his jaw line and neck. Ash moans, agreeing with you, before he pulls his shirt over his head. You drag your nails down his bare chest before playing with the button of his pants.

The sound of a car pulling up in the parking lot hits your ears. “Shit,” you say, pushing Ash away. Ash stoops down to pick up your clothing from the floor and you grab the clothes off the table. “My room or yours?” you ask.

“Yours is closer,” Ash says. You hook a finger into his necklace and tug lightly, guiding him to your room quickly. As soon as he’s inside, he drops your clothing and shuts the door. You lock it quickly and Ash grabs your hips, turning you to face him. “Do you have any condoms?” Ash asks.

“No,” you answer.

“Damn,” Ash says as he kisses your cheeks and neck, “Should’ve asked Jo and Ellen to pick some up.”

“Is that really something you want Jo and Ellen to buy for us?” you laugh, “Besides, there are other things we can do. For instance, I recall you saying you’d like to see me on my knees.” You turn yourself and Ash around and press him back against the wall.

“You don’t have to do that,” Ash says, “You won remember?”

“Because you let me win,” you say between kisses, “And I know I don’t have to, I want to.” Ash groans and kisses your lips one last time before you begin kissing your way down his body. You drag your nails down his chest and abdomen as you move to your knees.

“Fuck Y/N,” Ash groans as you look up at him from where you kneel on the floor, “So hot.”

“Is this what you wanted to see?” You ask as you push your hair behind your ear.

“Fuck yes,” Ash groans as you pull open the front of his jeans. With a satisfied smirk, you hook your fingers into the waistband of his pants and pull them down, leaving his boxers in place. His arousal is evident through the material and you lean in, kissing his tip through the cloth.

“Y/N, please,” Ash groans. You press your hand against his shaft and begin stroking him through his boxers. “Fuck Baby,” Ash moans.

“Did you just call me Baby?” you tease, “I like it.” You hook your fingers into the elastic band of his boxers and pull them down slowly. His hard cock springs free and you instantly take him in your hands.

“Oh shit,” Ash groans as you take his tip between your lips and suck lightly. The salty taste of his precum washes over your tongue. You stroke him with both hands, making him grunt and groan before you take more of him in until you can’t take any more. One hand stays wrapped around the base of his cock and you begin to bob your head. “Fuck Baby,” Ash grunts. His hand wraps into your hair and he tugs, begging you to move faster.

You hum around his cock, sending vibrations down his length. His head tips back and makes a thud as it hits the wall. You flick your eyes up to see his eyes shut tight and his lips parted. “Oh Baby,” Ash praises, “Feels so good.” You work the underside of his cock with the tip of your tongue before you pull off him with a ‘pop.’

“Yeah, you like that?” you ask as you wrap both hands around his cock again and pump them over his shaft. You leave a long lick up the underside of his cock, the vein there pulsing against your tongue.

“Yes, Y/N, fuck,” he groans. You take his swollen tip between your lips and suck as you stroke him. “Baby, you’re gonna make me, fuck I’m gonna cum,” he warns. You stroke him faster, coaxing him to the edge of climax. When he realizes what you’re trying to do, he grunts loudly. His cock throbs in your hands and you pull him over the edge. “Fuck Y/N,” Ash groans loudly as his cock pulses and he spills ribbon after ribbon of cum into your mouth.

You slow down your motions and swallow down everything he has to give you before pulling off him with an obscene 'pop.’ His hands reach down and cup your face, lifting your gaze to his. “So?” you ask as you look up at him.

“Baby, you’re perfect,” Ash says as he helps you up from the floor. He kicks off his shoes and toes off his socks before kicking his pants and boxers to the side. You take his wrist and tug him towards your bed, his lips crashing with yours along the way.

You both tumble back onto the bed, a tangle of bodies, before you make your way to the pillows. “I’m glad you stayed,” you mumble against his lips.

“Me too,” Ash mumbles back, “I’d been searching for a home for so long, I didn’t realize I’d find it in a person instead of a place.”

“What do you mean?” you ask. Ash wraps his arms around you and holds you close as you begin to fiddle with his necklace.

“I mean,” he begins, “I didn’t decide to stay because Ellen asked me to, or because I thought I’d be a good fit here. I decided to stay because of you.”

“Me? Why me?” you question. Ash smiles at you.

“Because Y/N, in all the time I spent walking from town to town, city to city, I never met someone like you. Like I said before, I know what I want, and I want you,” Ash says, “I don’t want this to be, you know, just this. I want us to be something more.”

“I’m not sure what you mean,” you say, trying to get him to clarify his meaning.

“I guess what I’m trying to say is that I love you,” he says, “And I was wondering if maybe … maybe you felt the same.”

“Ash,” you whisper, moving your hand up to cup his cheek, “I love you too.” You lean in to kiss him and Ash meets you halfway, a smile on his lips.


End file.
